


I Want Everything (Mikasa)

by othersunsets



Series: The Attack on Titan Oneshots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Mikasa with short hair mikasa with short hair mikasa with short hair, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, We'll never see eachother again type sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: Today may be the last day you and Mikasa spend together, and you intend to make it count.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Series: The Attack on Titan Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058165
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	I Want Everything (Mikasa)

The years had passed by so quickly and yet so slowly, and you now have trouble keeping track of it all.

But the one constant has been Mikasa. 

It has always been Mikasa. 

Five years have passed. Five years since the Scout Regiment. Five years since your lives were changed forever. 

You remember dressing Mikasa's wounds. You remember the two of you whispering late into the night, your cots side by side. Mostly you would talk and she would listen, but it was comforting having her there. 

You remember closing your eyes at night and feeling a ghost of a hand against your forehead, pressing down, so light you almost didn't feel it, before pulling away. 

~

And now, five years later, you lie there, your face pressed into the mattress, as Mikasa fingers curl inside you, stroking insistently. 

You can feel the skin of her bare chest against you as your back arches to allow her easier access. You shut your eyes as the feeling starts to build again, waves of pleasure rising within you.

Your bodies are slick with sweat, and you feel tears start to form in your eyes from the overstimulation. You're not sure how long it's been since you and Mikasa locked yourselves in the room with promises to break one another. All you know is the morning sun has started to set, leaving with it a kaleidoscope of color, pink and orange flooding the room from the window in various hues. 

Mikasa flips you over, straddling you and leaning forward so that your foreheads are almost pressed together. She continues stroking you from the inside out, and you whine as her fingers continue their relentless pursuit. She watches you closely, her face flushed, with tears in her eyes that are dangerously close to falling, and she adjusts her technique based on your every micro expression as she waits for you to hit free fall. 

Normally you would be uncomfortable with so much eye contact, but today you savor every expression on Mikasa's face. Today, you let the pressure build and build and you let yourself grind against her fingers and you cry out her name and you look at her while you do it. Because today you need to note every sensitive area on her body, taste sweet sweat off the surface of her skin, commit her to memory. 

Because by tomorrow, you might not be alive to experience the feeling of Mikasa stroking you to completion once more. 

You grab a fistful of Mikasa's hair, pulling her to you, and your mouths connect and your tongues intertwine and you feel the heat of her as she grinds herself against your thigh. There is something needy about it, something desperate, that sends your mind reeling, especially as she starts to coat the skin of your thigh with the memory of her.

You pull away, a trail of spit momentarily connecting you two, before you push Mikasa up slightly so that she is sitting up and can continue riding your thigh. 

You want to see all of her. 

You watch as her hips roll against you, her face flushed yet determined, her hands against your body, bracing herself. You reach up and smile in satisfaction as you pinch and roll her nipples between your fingers, eliciting a strangled moan from her. 

"Y/N..." she moans, and you continue pinching and rolling her nipples, pulling slightly, unable to pull away from the sight of Mikasa grinding against you. Her abs flex as she continues to roll her hips against you, her strength evident in her constant, fluid motion.

You know she won't finish like that, and so you pull her into your lap and you hold three fingers up as an offering, and she immediately lowers herself onto you and begins fucking herself onto your fingers. 

You can feel her insides clench around you, and instantly you feel yourself start to grow hot once more, as you regain feeling and tingles start to spread from your forehead to the tips of your toes at the thought of becoming one with her. 

Mikasa lowers herself onto your fingers again and again, and you curl them, spreading them lightly and watching her moan as she gets closer and closer to climax. 

She is beautiful, she is so beautiful, and you watch as she presses her hands deeper into your skin and you feel her throb and convulse around you, and you don't stop moving your fingers until her body starts shivering from the overstimulation. 

"Please," You say to her, delirious, drunk on the sight of her naked before you, "One more time, okay? Together." Mikasa nods, her body slick with sweat, and she turns around, lowering herself onto your mouth before leaning forward and lapping you up with her hot tongue. 

You moan, and the feeling of her mouth where you need it most is as intoxicating as the taste of her on your own tongue. You lick between her folds, sucking hard on her clit and letting your hands travel across her ass. You spank her a few times, mostly because you want her closer, and closer, and closer still, and also because the feeling of her assault on your opening is almost too much to bear, and the heat of her mouth, wet and insistent, only causes the feeling to build. 

You almost can't breathe but you don't need to, no, you really don't need to, because the scent and taste of Mikasa is like oxygen, and being one with her like this is like breathing. 

Finally, you feel yourself almost at the brink, and so you continue to suck on Mikasa's clit, and as she cries out and comes you do the same, and you both grind against each other's mouths and you feel tears rolling down your face as your body tries to eke out the last dregs of pleasure it can handle, before you're shivering and shaking underneath her. 

Mikasa rolls off of you, and she immediately turns you around on the cot, lifting you up so that your head is resting on your chest. The sun has now fully set, and the light of the full moon is comforting to you, despite your uncertainty of the days ahead. You open your mouth with the intent to speak, but decide against it, choosing instead to let your eyes close with the wonderful taste of Mikasa still on your tongue. 

As you drift off to sleep, you feel her hand on your forehead once more, and she presses lightly before letting go, and as you finally succumb to the beckoning of slumber, you realize that you love her.


End file.
